Batman: Blood Bath
Batman: Blood Bath is the sequel to Batman: Blood Oath, where Batman killed all his villains at the time. In the sequel, Bruce is hunted down by a new villain group known as the Court of Owls. Appearing in "Blood Bath" Featured Character: *Batman (dies) Supporting Characters: *Alfred (dies in flashback) Villains: *Two-Face (dies) *Court of Owls **The Grandmaster (dies) **Talons (dies) ***Thomas Wayne, Jr. (dies) Locations: *Gotham City **Town Hall **Batcave **Wayne Enterprises Synopsis of "Blood Bath" Bruce Wayne has been living as a fisherman for a few months now, ever since he killed his villains. For once in his life, he is actually happy, until he finds out that the people he works with have been murdered by a man in a strange black suit. Bruce and the man fight, with it ending in Bruce using a harpoon to shoot the man. The man then reveals himself to be a "Talon" and that the Court of Owls are coming for Bruce. After this, Bruce returns to Gotham City to investigate the Court of Owls. However, he does not want to put on the Batman suit ever again. During his investgation, he finds pictures dating back to WWII of what people claim to be Talons. Bruce begins using the old Batcave to investigate the Court. After a few days of investigation, Bruce thinks he's found out everything about the Court. Just then, a news report comes on about Batman gunning down citizens all around Gotham City. After this, Bruce decides, against his wishes, to put on the Batsuit and take down the other Batman. Bruce makes his way to the middle of Gotham and begins fighting the fake Batman. After a large battle, Batman pins the fake Batman, who begins reciting the Court of Owls poem before foaming at the mouth and dying. After this, Bruce decides to drive around Gotham and search for the Court of Owls members. However, while driving, a limo begins driving next to him, with the driving rolling down the window, revealing he is wearing a black suit and a strange white mask. He then rams in to the side of the Batmobile in an attempt to get it off the road. Bruce puts the Batmobile on autopilot before crawling out the side of the car and jumping on to the roof of the limo. He breaks the window with his fist and grabs the driver, pulling him out and throwing him out the car. He then jumps back in to the Batmobile and drives off. Meanwhile, D.A. Harvey Dent is searching for Batman, due to the fact he sees Batman as a hero turned villain. He walks back home, where he finds a Talon waiting for him. Harvey tries to speak to the Talon, only for the Talon to throw acid in Harvey's face before disappearing. The next day, another Batman imposter shows up and Batman defeats him again, but this time, the imposter does not die, and actually begins putting up a very good fight against Batman. Bruce cuts the side of the imposter with the blades on his arms, but the imposter just gets up and doesn't even seem to realize what just happened. Bruce and the imposter fight once again, with it ending in Bruce throwing the imposter out a window to his death. Later, Bruce begins and investigation on Harvey Dent, who hasn't been seen for a few days now. He breaks in to Harvey's home, and goes to see him. Bruce slowly opens Harvey's room door, only for him to yell for Bruce to shut the door. Bruce does so, but does so from inside the room. He begins questioning Harvey, and during the conversation, it becomes clear Harvey blaims Batman for what happened to him, claiming that if he didn't go rogue non of this would've happened. At the end of the talk, Harvey gets up and pulls a gun on Bruce, finally revealing the right side of his face, which is damaged beyond repair. He then fires at Bruce and actually hits him. Harvey orders his butler to ditch Batman's body, which he does. However, Bruce is still alive and runs off in to the trees. The next day, Bruce continues his search on the Owls, putting his thoughts about Harvey at the back of his head. After what feels like years of research, Bruce finally realize where the Owls are hiding, underneath Wayne Enterprises. Bruce breaks in to his own company and makes his way down to the lowest levels. Bruce knocks out a member of the Court and begins wearing his suit. During a meeting of the Owls, the Court Grandmaster comes out and gives a speech, revealing that they have some kind of grudge against the Wayne family and that they believe they are the only ones who should kill the Waynes and destroy Batman, making Bruce realize that they know Bruce and Batman are one in the same. The Grandmaster then continues, revealing they where the ones who killed Joe Chill, the man who killed the Waynes. The Grandmaster then points straight at Bruce and announces that the hunt can begin. Talons then come and and surround Bruce. Bruce takes off his mask and begins fighting the Talons, while the members of the Court begin escaping. After a large battle, Bruce ends up burning down the Court's base, killing the Talons in the process. For the next few weeks, Bruce hunts down every member of the Court he can, trying to find out who the Grandmaster is, however, no member of the Court knows. Meanwhile, Harvey Dent continues his search for Batman, clearly insane from what has happened to him, he has also begun to flip a two headed coin, which is scarred on one side. Bruce himself then shows up to Harvey and begins arguing with him about his witch hunt. Harvey then puts on a gas mask and gasses the room, knocking Bruce out. When Bruce comes too, he realizes that he has been tied to a mock Batsignal. Harvey then shows up talking to the people of Gotham, claiming he is going to unmask the Batman. Knowing that Batman is bound to have a trick up his sleeve, Harvey unmasks Bruce and reveals his identity to all of Gotham City. However, while giving a speach, the Court Grandmaster comes up from behind Harvey and slits his throat. The Grandmaster gives his own speach about how Bruce Wayne has a brother. Bruce accuses the Grandmaster of being his "brother", but the Grandmaster reveals it isn't him, but the Grandmaster's Talon. His Talon then comes out, takes off his mask, and reveals himself as Thomas Wayne, Jr. Just then, Bruce breaks free and begins fighting Thomas, with what's left of the Talons and the whole Court coming in and joining in on the fight. After realizes that he may actually loose this fight, Bruce decides to pull out a bomb and blow the whole place up. Every citizen runs in fear, with the Grandmaster keeping the members of the Court in. Bruce's bomb then blows up, taking himself, the Talons, the Court, and Thomas out with him. Trivia Once again, Firefly was considered to appear but was rejected. Harvey Dent was originally supposed to be revealed as Thomas Wayne, Jr. Thomas Wayne, Jr. never claims to be Lincoln March in this version, but while Bruce is researching the Court, Lincoln March pops up as a rumored member of the Court. Category:Comics